disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoon
Phoon, A.K.A.' Experiment 540', is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to create typhoon-like winds. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers at the beach. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 540 was the 540th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to create devastating, typhoon-like winds from her trunk. 540 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 540's pod landing on a rooftop weather vane. A breeze caused 540's pod to fall off the weather vane into the roof's rain gutter and roll down into a rain barrel, activating the experiment. 540 then proceeded to destroy the house. Shortly after, 540 blew down some palm trees near Gantu's ship. When Gantu went out to try and catch 540, the latter blew a tree onto Gantu's head. The resulting shock left him confused and disoriented, but he resumed searching for 540 anyway. Meanwhile, Lilo decided to temporarily quit experiment hunting after an unfortunate mishap. She then joined Hula Hip Hop Fusion school, where she impressed some rich hippie girls by telling falsehoods about her life. When Gantu later showed up, thinking Lilo was hiding the experiment from him, Lilo tried to cover up the situation by telling the hippie girls that Gantu was her eccentric uncle Chester who wasn't quite right in the head. Due to his concussion caused by the blow he took earlier, Gantu believed the lies that Lilo told the hippie girls, and ended up thinking that aliens were only figments of his imagination. He then decided to go surfing at the beach. Shortly after, Stitch (dubbed Wenceslaus by Lilo) arrived and attempted to tell Lilo about the rampaging 540. The hippie girls questioned Stitch's body language at first, but then assumed he was an exotic pet. Unfazed, Stitch tagged along with the group. Later, Jumba and Pleakley tracked 540 down. Jumba then tested his new invention, the Plasmatic Englobulatron, on 540 in hopes of catching her. Instead, the ray mutated her into a gigantic monster (as stated by Jumba: "76.3% chance will instantly capture experiment, 23.5% chance will destroy entire planet with big boom. This was other 0.2% chance."). After blowing down Jumba and Pleakley, 540 resumed her rampage. Meanwhile, Gantu was shredding waves at the beach when Experiment 625 tried telling Gantu that if he didn't catch 540, Hämsterviel would be furious. However, Gantu ignored Reuben, believing the latter and Hämsterviel were merely figments of his imagination. Reuben later called Hämsterviel, who convinced the former to kick Gantu's behind. In doing so, Gantu snapped out of his delusion, came to terms with himself, and set off in search of 540. Later, 540 arrived at Hula Hip Hop Fusion and wreaked havoc with her devastating blasts of wind. She was soon followed by Gantu, and later Jumba and Pleakley. When the hippie girls grew suspicious, Lilo was forced to lie to them even more. The mutated 540 destroyed much of Kokaua Town. Stitch then arrived and, after a long battle, succeeded in putting 540 to sleep by rocking her while singing a lullaby. This caused the Englobulatron effect to wear off, and 540 shrunk down to her normal size. When Gantu appeared and attempted to capture 540, Stitch drooled menacingly, forcing Gantu to surrender. 540, christened Phoon, later found her one true place providing wind for windsurfers. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phoon, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phoon participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating cyclones that sucked up Leroys and hurled them through the air. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Phoon made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where the gang went back in time and tampered with Stitch's creation, which started up his glitch and therefore almost erased him from existence. Phoon, along with Ace and Sparky, helped gather enough energy to re-energize Stitch. Gallery Trivia *Phoon resembles an Octorok from the ''Legend of Zelda series, or a Fiery Blowhog from the Pikmin series. *Phoon's wind blasts are actually recycled sounds of Hathi, Jr.'s trumpeting from The Jungle Book. *Phoon is one of Stitch's few cousins who has green eyes instead of black ones, the other being Spooky. *Phoon's pod color is blue. *Phoon is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 540 Primary function: Creates typhoons." *In Leroy & Stitch, both Phoon's mutated and normal forms appeared, possibly indicating that she has learned to morph in between the forms. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters